Onix Negro o Escarlata
by Jannideath
Summary: Naruto diferencia cada alteración emocional en los ojos de Sasuke, sabe que esta será la última vez antes de regresar a la villa donde el Uchiha deberá cumplir su último objetivo. "Esta es mi despedida" Sasu-Naru Naru-Sasu One-shot


**Hola.**

**Paso a explicar inmediatamente.**

**Hoy me levante con un sueño de miedo. Y recordé un articulo referente a la idea de Kishimoto de realizar un final "yaoi" para Sasuke ya que, aunque no sea algo confirmado, se nota a leguas el triangulo amoroso del equipo siete. Naruto enamorado de Sakura, Sakura embelesada de Sasuke y por último el Uchiha interesado en el bienestar del rubio. ¿No esta claro? De hacer un final alternativo me imagine como seria ese ultimo capitulo de la serie. Un final donde no hay mucha felicidad pero si varias aclaraciones. El ambiente es en un bosque, Naruto y Sasuke han terminado una ultima misión como pareja. Naruto busca y sabe que la felicidad del Uchiha no es con el. Aunque guarde sus esperanzas. El precio de su regreso es un compromiso para poder renacer su clan. Esta narrado desde la perspectiva del Uzumaki. Quizás no sea lo esperado pero espero me entiendan. Y por ultimo aclaro de inmediato que los personajes y ambiente pertenecen a Kishimoto. Yo solo utilice un poco de mi imaginación y cree esta historia. Disfrútenla.**

**POV Naruto**

**OoC Sasuke, Naruto.**

* * *

**Ónix**** Negro o Escarlata**

_**Naruto diferencia cada alteración emocional en los ojos de Sasuke, sabe que ésta será la última vez antes de regresar a la villa donde el Uchiha deberá cumplir su último objetivo.**_

_**"Esta es mi despedida" **_

_**Sasu-Naru Naru-Sasu **_

_**One-Shot**_

* * *

_Rivalidad._

Así es como comenzó todo. Como una supuesta rivalidad. Compitiendo por todo hasta en los más mínimos detalles. Siempre superándome y yo siguiéndote. Hasta el momento en que decidiste correr a la par conmigo. Iguales.

Todos veían mis intentos por alcanzarte y los tuyos por ignorarme, pero aun así, no éramos conscientes de esa cercanía casi adictiva que afloraba innata en nuestros cuerpos. Empezamos con la competencia, con llamar la atención del otro, caminar de igual a igual acompañándonos, pero por sobre todo, protegiéndonos mutuamente.

_Vínculo._

Un lazo invisible que me une a ti es tu oscuridad. Irónico ¿No? Pero esa, además de otras razones, es por la que te sigo. Quiero evitar que caigas en el encierro. En ese horroroso manto de odio y maldad. Te fuiste y te seguí, pero ya no era para avanzar juntos sino para detenerte. Hacer que entendieras que lo que ibas a perder sería irremplazable. No podría ser Hokage sin salvarte. ¿Cómo podría vivir con la culpa todos los días? ¿Acaso existe la posibilidad de ignorar todo tu dolor para yo cumplir mis metas? ¿Me creíste capaz?

Y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que me respondes. No con palabras o monosílabos. No hay gestos en tu cuerpo que me den una contestación excepto ellos… tus ojos.

Nadie, no hay nadie en el mundo que sea capaz de leer esos ojos color ónix negro más que yo. No existe quien pueda responderte de la misma forma. Es un don y lo sabes.

Y tu respuesta me hiela. Me deja sentir lo helado del ambiente. Porque en ellos, además de tu réplica, están tus emociones. Puedo verlas. ¡Puedo sentirlas! Y me confunden.

_No. No te creo capaz._

Pero dentro de esa frase también gritas otras cosas con tus sentimientos.

_Soledad. Frustración. Melancolía. Rabia._

Pero de todas esas emociones la que me dejó paralizado fue… _el miedo_.

_Tengo miedo._

Pero entonces, si tienes miedo. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? ¿Por qué no vives conmigo? Pregunté con la mirada.

Y otra vez tus respuestas me descolocan.

_No puedo. Ya es tarde._

Esa mirada, con aquella respuesta, hace que mis ojos se humedezcan. Porque aquella frase imaginaria esta bañada de esa emoción que los dos ocultamos celosamente, a pesar de saberlo siempre. _Cariño_.

¿Por qué negarlo? ¿Tanta vergüenza nos da? Ya somos adultos. Tuvimos que madurar más rápido que un niño normal. A pesar de nuestros dieciocho años seguimos comportándonos como críos respecto a este tema. Descifras mi mirada, lo que estoy pensando. Y me respondes, esta vez con tu voz.

—No es vergüenza, es temor.

—¿A qué? —Pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—A sabernos desnudos —susurraste mientras te acercabas lentamente—. _Desnudos y vulnerables —_Me dices ahora con tu mirada oscura y penetrante.

Cada paso que das con tu cuerpo es un retroceso en el mío. ¿Temor? ¿Dudas? Aun no lo analizo bien. Pero sé que tu cercanía me hiere, sobre todo cuando me acaricias. Porque cada roce tuyo significa más distancia. ¿En qué sentido? Pues ambos lo sabemos. Te quiero. Me quieres. Te deseo y tú me deseas. Me desnudas con la mirada y yo te penetro con mis palabras. ¿Qué nos detiene? Algo tan banal y trascendental a la vez.

Soy hombre.

Un hombre. Un chico que jamás podrá darte hijos. Y cada vez que recuerdo esas palabras saliendo de tu boca mi garganta se anuda y el corazón se me desgarra. Porque aunque nos amemos jamás llenaré el propósito de renacer tu clan. Lo sabes, pero aun así te acercas, me acorralas en un árbol de tronco ancho mientras tus manos pasan de mi cadera a los muslos. Agacho la mirada y tú te percatas. Odias que haga eso aun sabiendo mis motivos, por ello elevas tu derecha y sujetas mi mentón desviando mi mirada hacia tus ojos. Veo en ellos y aquí es cuando me enferma tener ese maldito don.

_Te deseo._

¡Yo también! ¡No sabes cuánto! Pero no debemos. Al menos yo… siempre soy el que resulta más herido.

—Deséame. Vive mi ilusión —Suspiraste luego de lamer con gula el lóbulo de mi oreja.

¿Ilusión? Quieres que sea parte de un retorcido sueño. ¿Para qué? ¿Para terminar un día solo y vacío en una cama? ¿Despertar y encontrar que el calor que compartía mi almohada ya no está? ¿Caminar por la aldea mientras paseas con tu mujer y tus hijos? ¿Para ver como rehaces tu vida y consigues ser feliz sin mí?

_Soy un idiota._

Porque mientras pienso en todo esto, te estoy besando con toda la pasión que mis labios pueden desbordar.

Sientes mi frustración y en un acto impulsivo me sujetas de los muslos, me alzas y presionas mi cuerpo con el tuyo mientras me besas con más rudeza. Mis piernas rodean tu cintura y nuestros miembros alzados son la clara señal de la lujuria que emana el ambiente. Tus manos acarician de manera firme todo mi cuerpo consiguiendo que de mi boca emanen suspiros entrecortados por tu lengua que se mueve airosa por toda mi cavidad bucal. Me pregunto irónico ¿Deseas memorizarla? Es lo más seguro. Porque después de esta batalla de cuerpos, este momento quedara como un simple recuerdo.

Te separas de mis labios respirando irregularmente. Tu vista se conecta con la mía y puedo ver una vez más al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha. Tu rostro brillando en medio de esta oscuridad con pequeños rastros de sudor bajando por tu sien. Tus labios sonrojados por la fuerza ejercida en el beso. Un vaho de aire brilla mientras respiras creando una atmósfera sombría y retorcida. Pero lo que más llama la atención son tus ojos, entrecerrados sin ese aire prepotente, negros cual piedras de ónix pulido y brillante. Con aire casi ingenuo los cierras por completo y te acercas para besarme lentamente casi delineando tus labios sobre los míos. Grabando su textura, el sabor y la forma. Cada pliegue de esa piel expuesta es memorizado. Cierro mis ojos hundiéndome en ese ensueño, pero una pregunta me hace caer de lleno a la tierra.

—¿Te casarás con Hinata? —Murmuraste quedito sabiendo que el silencio de ese bosque ampliaba mi capacidad auditiva.

Dude en contestarte. ¿Me creerías si te digo que lo había olvidado? Si, hasta yo no me creería. Pero es la verdad. Mi cariño hacia ella es el de una hermana, lo que nunca tuve. Estuvo conmigo mientras tú te marchaste. Cuando me dejaste solo, como un maldito perro abandonado. Mis amigos, aquellos que pensé eran de fantasía, se hicieron reales. Me rodeé del cariño de tanta gente, pero no estabas tú y Hinata lo entendía. No me dejaba solo, se esmeraba en distraerme, que viera las cosas de otra forma, que, a pesar de tu partida, la vida continuaba. Es tanta mi gratitud hacia ella que, a pesar de no sentir lo mismo, acepté su propuesta de ser pareja. Con el tiempo vi en ella tu reemplazo, algo estúpido y hasta egoísta, pero no me dejaste más opciones. Cuando me dijiste que no estarías conmigo por renacer tu clan, decidí separarme de tu camino y vivir el mío. Con ella a mi lado.

Veo tu rostro imperturbable. Esperas mi respuesta. —Sí —Solté firme y sin lugar a dudas.

Aquella contestación tal vez no te la esperabas pues tu rostro reflejaba asombro, ira y por sobre cualquier emoción, tristeza. De forma inconsciente activaste el Sharingan y me observaste con el rostro más gélido de lo normal, buscando por todos los medios posibles que me retractara de mis palabras. Pero sabías que no mentía ni tampoco buscaba celarte. Sabías que tenía motivo para seguir con ella. Tú mismo me lo dijiste.

—¿Acaso es por lástima? —Preguntaste con la voz cargada de ironía.

—No —respondí en el acto—. Ella me dará lo que tú no puedes darme Sasuke —Silencié tu intento de réplica con mis dedos—. Me dará amor —Finalicé.

Silencio.

¡Lo sabía! Sabía que te quedarías callado. Aun con tu iris escarlata puedo ver a través de esa mirada escrutadora y fría diciendo "Tienes razón" y eso te frustra al extremo de tirarme al piso y subirte encima para después despedazar con un kunai mis ropas de Anbu hasta dejarme completamente desnudo. Tu Sharingan gira descontrolado mientras realizas esfuerzos monumentales para no matarme. Mi actitud te fastidia. Ves que no tengo interés en defenderme ni tampoco de hacer algo en tu contra. Te sientas sobre mi entrepierna y restriegas tu trasero en ella. Sabes que eso me calienta y no lo quieres evitar.

Tu mano sube hasta mi cabello y lo tiras con fuerza haciendo que mi espalda se arquee quedando mi cuello desprotegido. Tus instintos vampíricos resaltan tu belleza mientras muerdes con rabia y pasión mi débil cuello en un intento desesperado por marcarme. ¿Por qué? ¿No era que esta noche nos diríamos adiós? ¿No se suponía que hoy terminaban estos arrebatos para mañana volver a la aldea como amigos? Notas que cavilo en mi mente, alzas tu rostro para observarme y te enfureces por mis pensamientos.

Mi rostro muestra claramente la frase "No servirá de nada".

Y como si eso fuese un detonante te desnudas rápidamente para quedar en las mismas condiciones que yo, notando como recorro tu cuerpo con la mirada, intentas desviar mi atención para que no note tu sonrojo. Gimo bajo pues tus manos están presionando mi virilidad. Bajas lentamente mientras recorres mi cuerpo con tu lengua. Es excitante.

Me conoces. Sabes que me encanta tu fetiche con mis pezones que se rigen erectos al recibir las caricias de tu exquisita lengua. Mis manos se mueven solas hasta tus hebras azabaches. Las acaricio lentamente sintiendo su suavidad, además… sé que te encanta. Vuelves a bajar hasta llegar a mi ombligo, hundes tu lengua en el simulando una penetración, acaricias el sello que reconozco como lugar "sensible". Continúas tu camino y ahora llegas a mi miembro que late con fuerza debido a la excitación. Lames su punta con cuidado como si fuera a desaparecer…

No entiendo tu cambio de actitud. Estabas furioso por mi respuesta y ahora me complaces hasta el capricho más insignificante. Estas al tanto de lo que pienso y mi actitud te vuelve a enfurecer. Sigues sin entender que me duele estar así contigo. Y por ello te ofuscas y muerdes mi pene con saña. Grito ronco y excitado. Si al final soy un vil masoquista.

Mi grito te ha complacido y vuelves a lamer delicadamente ahora, las marcas que dejaron tus insinuantes colmillos. Chupas delicadamente la piel circundante jalándola con los dientes sacando más de un suspiro de mi boca. Te observo. Tus ojos aun muestran el Sharingan. Mirada fría color escarlata. ¿Todavía estás furioso? Cuando muevo mis labios para cuestionarte abres la boca y te metes mi miembro hasta el fondo.

Mi gemido debió oírse por todo el bosque.

Tu boquita caliente, húmeda, succionaba con avidez mi hombría. Ver tu rostro, escuchar el sonido de la succión, observar tu cabeza subir y bajar por mi longitud mientras tu brillante pelo rozaba mis muslos, fue suficiente para que explotara en tu boca. Mis ojos se entrecerraron por el placer, busqué tu mirada hasta conseguir el enfoque necesario para mi lucidez y lo que vi fue motivo más que razonable para volver a empalmarme. Tu boquita húmeda y roja por la succión, tus mejillas sonrojadas, tus ojos rojos cristalizados y con un hilillo de semen escurriendo por tu boca. ¿Acaso no es razón suficiente?

Retiras el semen que cae de tus labios con tus dedos y los diriges a mi entrada. No me quejo, de hecho hago caso omiso del dolor, sé que te calienta ver mi orgullo al tope y en venganza metes tres de golpe. Sólo te observo y desvías la mirada. Vuelvo a leer tus emociones. _Culpabilidad._

Mueves tu rostro enérgicamente como tratando de despejar tus pensamientos y te impones rápidamente alzando mis piernas hacia tus hombros y acercando tu miembro a mi entrada algo irritada por la anterior profanación de tus dedos.

—Dímelo —Te escuché susurrar.

Tu petición me descoloca ¿Qué quieres ahora? Me tendrás por completo por última vez ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué me humille? Levantas la mirada escarlata que choca con la mía. Y mi asombro no tiene precedentes cuando veo lágrimas deslizarse por tus mejillas.

—Dímelo, Naruto —Gemiste mientras entrabas con fuerza en mi interior—. Di que quieres tenerme, di que me necesitas —Reclamabas ronco mientras permanecías quieto esperando que me acostumbrara. Pero no pude contestarte. No debo contestarte. Si lo hago nos haremos ilusiones, pensaremos que el mundo no es tan malo, no cumpliremos nuestras metas. ¡No podemos estar juntos!

—Sasuke… —Murmuré quedo. En un acto lleno de angustia me penetraste con tanta fuerza que sentí como en mi interior algo se desgarraba. Pero el dolor de mi entrada no era nada comparado con la tristeza que ceñía como un puño mi corazón al verte llorar. Tus ojos se volvieron oscuros nuevamente, pero esa oscuridad provenía de la desesperación y resignación de nuestros corazones. Yo ya lo había aceptado. Sólo faltabas tú.

En un intento por motivarme y para que te acariciara, te inclinaste hasta rozar mis labios.

—Naruto… —Delineabas mis labios con tu lengua mientras embestías con rudeza contra mi cuerpo al punto de parecer dos animales en celo. Gemías mi nombre con sensualidad, procurando calentarme en proceso, tus intenciones yo las entendía perfectamente. Querías un beso, uno rudo que desgastara hasta la última gota de saliva y te dejara sin rastro de aire en los pulmones. Y si soy sincero, no quise negarme a tu capricho. Alcé mis manos hasta tu hermosa y oscura cabellera, y jalé de ella con fuerza mientras te forzaba a besarme. Tus manos se aferraron con potencia a mis caderas empecinado en adentrarte más y más en mí. ¡Exquisito! Ya no puedo negarlo, te deseo demasiado. El placer nubla mis sentidos y siento la necesidad de venirme nuevamente. Una de mis manos baja por tu espalda logrando que te arquearas cual felino en busca de aire. ¡Demasiado sexy!

Te observo mientras acaricio con verdadera parsimonia tus músculos fibrosos, tu pecho nacarado, ese cuello altivo y soberbio, a pesar de tus penetraciones fuertes que me obligan a arañarte en el proceso y eso te derrite. Siento como te tensas al igual que yo, nuestras respiraciones se vuelven entrecortadas, toscas, viriles. Gimes mi nombre en un audible jadeo y yo no puedo evitar gritar el tuyo, mientras las aceleraciones ya no tienen forma ni concordancia. Me partes en dos y me avisas que ya no aguantas más mientras tus ojos me dicen que aunque pasen mil años jamás habrá alguien que me desee como tú me deseas a mí.

Un par de embestidas más y siento tu esencia caliente chorreando en mi interior, llenándome. Pero yo aún no logré llegar al final pues tú me lo impediste presionando la punta de mí pene con tu pulgar. Dolía a horrores. ¿Por qué demonios haces eso? ¿Es que no te basta con ser la última vez? ¡Eres un bastardo!

—Aún no… quiero… que te corras dentro de mí —expresaste débil mientras salías de mi interior y sin preparación alguna te empalabas en mi erección. Me senté como acto reflejo en un intento por detenerte. El grito que plantaste lo acallé con mi boca devorando la tuya. Me acomodé mejor sentándome y apoyando mi espalda en el mismo árbol que me acorralaste.

Tus lágrimas salían desbordantes, sin duda es doloroso. Yo tengo a Kyubi para curarme, pero tú…

—Quieto, Sasuke —Te sostuve al ver tu intento de moverte.

—Déjame —Jadeabas mientras buscabas la forma más rápida de recuperar el aire—. Quiero ver… tu rostro lleno de placer —susurraste mientras acariciabas las marcas de mis mejillas.

No dejé que te movieras hasta que estuvieras completamente relajado. Sé cómo te gusta y si quieres que lo disfrute sólo debo ver tu rostro marcado por la lujuria para gozarlo. Es uno de mis placeres más ocultos: el ver a Sasuke Uchiha sonrojado, jadeando por que le dé con fuerza y lo marque como mío… Sí, nadie creería que en esta relación tú eres el uke.

—Naruto… por favor… muévete… —Me suplicaste avergonzado, pero no consigo moverme. El ver tu rostro tan vulnerable mientras tus ojos me imploran atención, es algo que me considero incapaz de profanar. A veces mi inocencia llega a ser absurda. Después de tanto tiempo sigo viéndote virgen e inmaculado.

Ves mi indecisión y ya no sabes cómo actuar. —¿Crees que es pérdida de tiempo? —Me preguntas con una sonrisa desconsolada.

Si me preguntaran que personalidad del famoso Sasuke Uchiha prefiero, respondería con toda seguridad que "todas menos ésta"… ésta en la que eres tan vulnerable y débil. Un niño ingenuo que cree en la felicidad y la vida junto con un amor eterno. Yo conozco ese lado que muchos llamarían cursi, pero la realidad es que no es cursi sino inocente. Todo adulto que no disfruto de su niñez termina por tener esas creencias muy en el fondo de su ser. Tú eres uno de esos casos… igual que yo.

—Naruto… yo…

—Te amo, Sasuke —Y me retracto interiormente. Ver tu sonrisa sincera y lágrimas cayendo hasta tus muslos sólo por expresar lo que siento, hacen que no quiera sentir esto… pero no puedo arrancarlo de mí. Ya no—. A pesar de todo… —Mis manos sujetaron tus caderas de manera firme y te levanté poco a poco hasta que de súbito te bajé por mi extensión logrando arrancarte un ronco y largo gemido—. A pesar de todo… y el dolor que esto signifique… yo… te seguiré amando —susurré entrecortado en tu oído mientras aceleraba los movimientos. Escucharte gemir mi nombre en verdad es ir un paso hacia el cielo.

Tus movimientos se vuelven frenéticos, saltas sobre mi miembro como una puta en celo. Maravilloso... Tu estrechez única y asfixiante, rozando lo místico. Cálida y húmeda por, seguramente, hilos de sangre que escurren de tu interior. Te escucho gritar, te agitas con erotismo y me vuelvo loco. Eres mi todo y yo tu cable a tierra. No quieres que esto termine porque sabes que si alcanzas el clímax nunca más me tendrás de esta manera… Seremos amigos, nada más. No habrá derecho a roce, ni a suaves caricias, tampoco a los besos escondidos en algún callejón o parque y menos las extenuantes sesiones de sexo puro y salvaje. No quedara nada, todo habrá que olvidarlo.

—¡No quiero! —Vuelves a ver directamente mis ojos, tus perlas ónix oscuro se vuelven a humedecer. ¡No llores mi gatito! ¡No sufras! Yo estaré cerca como el fiel amigo que siempre fui. Te apoyaré cuando lo necesites. Te daré mi hombro para que llores. Velaré por tu felicidad aun cuando esté lejos de mí.

—Ya… ya es hora… Sasuke —Presiono con más fuerza tu cadera mientras mi mano derecha se dirige a tu rígido miembro. Te revuelves al sentir mi tacto, te aferras al saber que pronto todo va a terminar. Siento tus uñas clavadas en mi espalda y tus labios buscando los míos. Te masturbo frenéticamente y te revuelves con ansia. Ya no más. Ya no puedo esperar más...

—Me corro Naruto, lléname… lléname con tu esencia por última vez —Me dices al mismo tiempo que tu leche mancha mi pecho y parte de mi rostro con potencia. Tu entrada se contrae con fuerza casi de manera dolorosa y no espero más. Exploto en tu interior, bañando tus entrañas con mi marca más íntima. Lames con ternura los restos de mi rostro y te aferras a mi hombro cerrando los ojos. Nos quedamos quietos. Juntos. Abrazados. Y solos.

Siento que despiertas. Puedo sentir tu mirada oscura penetrando mi mente. Sabes que la partida es dolorosa y por eso te sientes aliviado de que aún no abra los ojos.

_Te conozco demasiado_.

Te levantas rápido y con velocidad digna de ti te vistes en un par de minutos. ¿Con que objetivo? Para que no vea las marcas que, esta noche, te he dejado.

Ya cuando no siento movimiento alguno abro mis ojos y te observo detenidamente. Te ves incómodo. Tal vez sea porque aún no cubro mi desnudez o quizá sea por las marcas en mi pecho y cuello. Aunque por tu rostro desviado puedo deducir que son ambos.

—Fuiste rápido —Te comento casual.

—Sí —Me contestas indiferente. Aunque por dentro te sientas morir.

_Te conozco más de lo debido, mi pequeño gatito._

—Será mejor que te vistas, puede venir alguien… _Dobe_ —Me recordaste débilmente. No te contesto porque entiendo tus intenciones al decirme ese apodo. No quieres que esto termine mal. Aun quieres conservar mi amistad.

_No tienes idea de cuánto me hace feliz saber eso._

Me visto rápidamente con la muda que tengo en la mochila, debemos volver en una hora. Yo para entregar el informe de la misión a Tsunade y llegar a una reunión con Kakashi–sensei, a la cual lamentablemente no debía faltar. Al igual que yo, tú debías regresar para preparar los últimos detalles de tu compromiso. Me dispongo a retirarme, pero tu brazo me detiene.

—Naruto… —Me miraste cálidamente, por última vez, con esos ojos de perla negra. Ónix brillante y pulcro que me dicen tantas cosas.

—Debemos irnos, _Teme_. Nos están esperando, _dattebayo_ —Te avisé con la intensión de irnos antes de que nos arrepintiéramos.

Marchamos lentamente. Cada paso más difícil que el otro, en un silencio absoluto. Tanto así que no nos dimos cuenta del transcurrir del tiempo hasta que empezó a amanecer. Las puertas de Konoha abiertas de par en par con varios shinobis de la aldea, esperándonos. Entre ellos Hinata y… tu prometida, nuestra compañera Sakura.

A pocos pasos de llegar tuve un último deseo y te lo comuniqué. Y tú, para mi sorpresa, consentiste sin dudar.

La gente se amontonó para aplaudirnos y desearte sus buenos deseos a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. Vi como Sakura se acercaba temerosa a darte un beso que, aunque no correspondiste, tampoco lo rechazaste. Mientras Hinata me abrazaba contenta sabiendo que mi meta al fin estaba cumplida. Hoy me conmemorarán como Hokage de la Aldea de Konoha y también anunciaríamos tu pronto matrimonio con Sakura–chan.

Te quiero Sasuke, se feliz porque a pesar de tus errores y delitos, te perdonamos. Sufriste, peleaste y tuviste tu castigo. Ahora sólo debes buscar tu felicidad. Sólo espero que, a pesar de la distancia, nuestro lazo no se rompa. Mientras tú cumplas tu promesa, yo viviré para ti.

"_Prométeme que sin importar cuantos milenios pasen, tu y yo siempre seremos los mejores amigos, mi querido Sasuke-teme"_

"_Te lo prometo, mi amado dobe"._

**FIN**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer. Me gustaría recibir críticas respecto a la narración del lemon. Jamás he escrito uno versión yaoi. Y sinceramente creo que no estuvo taaaaaaaaaan mal. Pero eso solo lo podré comprobar si me lo dicen.**

**Con respecto a la personalidad de Sasuke, realmente eso existe. Al menos ese es mi caso. Cuando una persona es obligada a madurar rápidamente, ya sea de manera inconsciente o no, terminamos por cubrir nuestras debilidades mostrando caretas de verdadera frialdad e indiferencia. Al menos yo muestro mi verdadera personalidad con mis verdaderos y mejores amigos y aquí en letras. Pienso que la actitud de Sasuke calza perfecto con esta patología. No recuerdo bien el nombre pero si alguien lo sabe por favor me avisa.**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten mi escrito. Se que no es un final feliz pero pienso que, si no va a ver yaoi en la serie, este seria un final alternativo pasable.**

**Muchas gracias por todo.  
**

**Xauxau**


End file.
